


Lucid Dreaming

by RaychDZeros



Category: MapleStory
Genre: F/M, M/M, hinted phanlumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychDZeros/pseuds/RaychDZeros
Summary: Phantom is back in happier times





	Lucid Dreaming

"Phantom! Wake up!"

 

_ That voice... _

 

"Master Phantom is very lazy unfortunately. Sometimes I find myself having to dump water on him just to get him awake on time."

 

_ Ah... Good old Gaston. Well then, time to wake up before Gaston enforced his threat. _

 

With that, the thief stirred lazily from his slumber, blinking his eyes open to see a set of crystal blue eyes peering straight at him, eyes alight with curiosity. Long golden hair fell over his face like a curtain, making it seem like it was just him and those blue eyes alone.

 

The owner of said blue eyes smiled happily.

 

"Good day to you Phantom. I thought you'd never wake up in time!"

 

Phantom smiled as he lifted a gloved hand rose to cup the cheek of that person. "Sorry I overslept, Aria."

 

Aria blinked as her eyes slipped shut with a pleased sigh. She leaned her cheek into his hand. "You'll just have to make it up to me then."

 

"Heh, anything for you Aria." 

 

"Master Phantom..." Ah, Gaston.

 

"Yes yes Gaston, I'm coming," he drawled, nudging Aria away so that he could swing his legs out of bed. Rising to his feet, he turned back to the seated Aria and held a hand out to her.

 

"Would you like to accompany me, my lady?"

 

Aria smiled brightly and accepted Phantom's hand as she rose to her feet. Once on her feet, she let go briefly to smooth down her dress before she looked towards Phantom with her hand held out, palm down in expectation.

 

"Lead the way then, Master Phantom."

 

Laughing, Phantom bowed over her hand to brush her fingers with his lips before he took it. Tugging her forward gently, he tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and began walking. 

 

"Anything for you, my lady,” Phantom replied as he gestured with a free hand for Gaston to speak and walk. 

 

"Today we have your itinerary with the Empress planned out so that you can take her to see the sights before Empress Aria has to return to Ereve without her staff noticing that she's gone. Renault is ready to take you to our destination whenever you're ready," Gaston reported, his step never faltering as he read off a clipboard.

 

Phantom just nodded along as he escorted Aria with ease.

 

"Well then, let's go find Renault. Time we go see life outside Ereve, my dear Aria!"

 

Aria smiled at this, chuckling as she allowed herself to be lead by the eager Phantom.

 

It didn't take long to find Renault who greeted the trio before requesting for their first destination. Grinning, Phantom mused aloud, “I think Aria would like to see a beach."

 

Aria's eyes lit up. "You mean, I can go to the beach, experience the sand beneath my feet and smell the sea breeze?"

 

Phantom nodded, laughing when Aria hugged him tightly in wordless joy.

 

Renault and Gaston smiled.

 

"Well then, we shall head to Gold Beach."

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take them long to reach their destination, Aria rushing out of the grand doors to the prowl of the ship with a broad smile on her face. Phantom followed her out with an indulgent grin at Aria’s innocent joy.

 

“Phantom! Phantom we’re nearly at the beach!” Aria gushed. “Can we go down already?” 

 

“Wait a little longer Aria. After all, Renault needs to bring the Lumiere to a halt before we can disembark safely.”  

 

The Empress looked impatient at this.

 

“Can’t you tell him to do this faster?”

 

Phantom laughed aloud at this.

 

“Well, I’m afraid that’s a little impossible. But don’t worry, we’ll be reaching soon.”

 

True to his words, the ship soon came to a halt, the portal opening to allow departure.

 

Aria was the first to go through with Phantom close behind. He saw her face tilted up to welcome the sun’s brilliant rays, her feet light on the beach as she twirled around on the sandy floor with delighted laughter. 

 

“Phantom, this place is wonderful!” She cried out with delight. She kicked off her sandals impatiently before she was running for the crystal clear sea with giddy laughter. 

 

Phantom watched all this with an indulgent smile, feeling his heart fall for the Empress all over again. Gaston soon appeared as well, the maids following him dutifully as he lead the way towards an empty spot to set up lounge chairs and umbrellas. An umbrella covered table was prepared as well with covered platters set up for a meal. Phantom decided to take off his outer garments, his coat draped on a lounge chair and his boots kicked off. 

 

Aria returned then with an impatient look in her eyes as she stomped up to Phantom. “Phantom, swim with me!” She demanded. 

 

Phantom blinked at this uncharacteristic behavior. “But Aria, I'm too lazy,” he whined. 

 

Aria rolled her eyes before smiling her trademarked smile at Phantom. “Swim together with me, please?”

 

Phantom  _ melted.  _

 

Without further protests, he succumbed to Aria’s smile and stripped down to just a shirt and underpants to swim. 

 

Aria blushed a little before looking down at her own attire in contemplation. “Hey Phantom, do you have any swimwear I can wear?”

 

Phantom smirked in response. “Why don't you go nude~?” He teased, laughing when Aria went red and shook her fist at him. “Joking, joking! I've already asked Gaston to get you a set you can wear to swim.”

 

Aria looked relieved. “Thank you, Phantom.”

 

He just grinned, giving Aria a wink in response.

 

* * *

 

True to Phantom’s word, Gaston turned up with a modest swimsuit that was happily accepted by Aria. She left briefly to change behind a tent that had been set up by the maids, coming out later with a two piece swimsuit that made Phantom admire her even more. 

 

“You look beautiful,” he uttered with a fond smile which made Aria blush. 

 

She dipped into a curtsy in thanks before she looked towards the crystal clear waters glinting invitingly. “Can we swim now?” Aria asked. 

 

Phantom laughed and took her hand, leading her to the sea. He was the first to dip in before turning to look at Aria who had an awed expression on her face. She waded in till the water was at her waist before stopping and tilting her head back to squint at the sun. “Is this what it feels like to be at a beach?” 

 

Phantom laughed. “Darling, it's not the complete experience without an actual swim!” True to his words, he dived deep into the water and stayed inside for awhile. When he was close to Aria’s position, he took the chance to rise to the surface and spray water everywhere. 

 

He was rewarded with Aria’s shriek and immediate splash of water in his face. 

 

Phantom spluttered, spitting out the saltwater that got in his mouth. Aria hovered uncertainly in worry for him. “Are you alright?” She asked. Phantom just looked up with a grin and winked at her. “I prefer a woman with a smile on her face,” he quipped. 

 

Aria’s answer to that was another splash of water in his face. “You're so cringey!”

 

* * *

 

 

It was a day of endless fun. Aria had thoroughly enjoyed herself at the beach, her beautiful face full of joy. However, nightfall soon came and he found himself clinging onto the hands of a clearly reluctant Aria.

 

"I wish you didn't have to go," he murmured softly.

 

Aria sighed. "Ereve still needs their ruler and I can't abandon my duties entirely just so I can have fun with you." 

 

Phantom gripped on tighter. "Then run away with me. Run away and let another person take on the role of Ereve's ruler."

 

"Phantom... You know I can't."

 

_ Seeing her so woeful, so utterly tired and sad as she rejected his offer made him feel awful, made him want to see her smile again. _

 

"It's... It's alright Aria. Just ignore my words alright? It was just wishful thinking of mine anyways. Now, let's get you back to your rooms before your maids start suspecting something of your double."

 

Aria laughed a little at this, which helped lift the gloomy mood. “Who volunteered to be me then?” She asked playfully. 

 

Phantom just winked. “A master thief will never reveal his secrets,” he replied, putting a finger to his lips. 

 

Aria sighed dramatically. “Alas, I'll just have to suffer the mystery forever,” she declared mournfully. 

 

Phantom couldn't help but laugh at this. “Now go, it's time to get back~” He teased.

 

With a smile and a nod, Aria stepped through the glowing portal, letting go of Phantom's hands so that she would return to Ereve alone.

 

His hand hanging in the air, Phantom’s smile faded away. He sighed deeply, already missing the warmth of Aria's hand in his. With another forlorn sigh, he turned back towards the doors of his ship, making his way to his rooms to grab some sleep.

 

It was probably going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

"Despite being an apprentice of mine, you're acting more moronic than I would ever have thought you would be."

 

_ That voice... _

 

Phantom opened his eyes warily, noting the dark landscape around him.

 

_ Was he dreaming? _

 

"Eyes on me, Phantom.”

 

Phantom automatically turned his head, staring dumbly in shock at the familiar dark haired man seated in front of him. He was dressed in a plain white shirt and long pants, his dark coat hemmed with gold thrown back over his shoulders. Long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail as golden eyes narrowed at Phantom's shock.

 

"Are you even listening?"

 

"Master - Raven what the hell?!" Phantom yelped, leaping back in surprise.

 

Raven let loose an aggrieved sigh.

 

"Oh dearest son and apprentice of mine, have you not listened to my words at all? You're acting like a moronic fool in love, with lesser logic reasoning in what used to be that sharp mind of yours," Raven drawled, a bored expression on his face as he propped his chin up on his hand. 

 

Phantom glared.

 

"I'm not your son, old man. And what do you mean I'm acting like a moronic fool?"

 

Raven stood. "Perhaps I do have to hold your hand even more. Foolishly believing in a dream just because you wanted to see your beloved woman again, Phantom? Did you even let yourself take a step back and see the inconsistencies of this dream you're in?"

 

Phantom scoffed. "Dream? The only dream I'm having right now is that of a dead man invading my sleep just to call me a little fool."

 

Raven grew visibly frustrated at this. "You idiot! The only reason I'm here now is because your subconscious demanded that I step in and make you see sense! If not, I would have been peacefully resting in my afterlife instead of having to deal with a mind-addled fool like you!"

 

"Fool? Subconscious? Raven, you clearly seem to have gone even more insane after all these years. Perhaps the loss of your White Mage to the darkness made you snap," Phantom spat out, feeling a stab of regret almost immediately at the flash of hurt on Raven's face before the other breathed out.

 

".... Let us pretend that you have never said that, Phantom, so that time is not wasted. Back to our main topic - Stop living in this delusion of yours. Yes, you miss her. I - We know. But it's not possible to stay here in this glass cage, my apprentice. It’ll do no good to dwell in dreams - you would die otherwise. So please, Phantom. Wake up. Use those sharp instincts I picked you up for. Believe in your friends and let them bring you back to reality."

 

Annoyed, Phantom opened his mouth to speak once more. However, a gust of wind blinded him briefly, making him lose sight of Raven and where he was.

 

**... Phantom-! Wake up!**

 

**Stupid thief! You'll make everyone worry too much over you at this rate.**

 

_ "... Phantom?" _

 

Phantom blinked, shooting to his feet in response to the voices overwhelming him. Instead of darkness though, it was a confused Aria who stood before him.

 

"Phantom? What's wrong?"

 

"Huh? Aria?"

 

He scanned his environment with a cursory glance, noting the wide green fields and the rolling hills. The cool breeze swept over him, carrying the distant laughter of children.

 

_ Ah... Henesys. _

 

"Phantom, you look spooked. Are you alright?" Aria asked worriedly.

 

He shook his head to chase off the cobwebs of his odd dream. "Ah, there's nothing wrong my dear. Did I scare you?"

 

"No, you didn't. I just got worried when you suddenly started tossing and turning in your sleep muttering over things. Then when you leapt to your feet like that, I thought something bad happened."

 

"Ahhh..."  _ He must have scared Aria then. _

 

"No worries darling. I just had an odd dream, that's all. Come on, what were we doing again?"

 

Aria slowly smiled. "Well, we were having a picnic as suggested by your manservant, Gaston. He said that a picnic was more romantic, so he gave us a basket and told us to enjoy ourselves."

 

_ Good old Gaston then _ .

 

Phantom grinned back. "Well then, let's see what he has packed for us."

 

Aria opened the wicker basket, cheerfully humming away as she took out a thermos and sandwiches, laying them out on a red and white blanket. Phantom watched over her with an indulgent smile on the outside, frowning internally though as he mused over his odd dream. 

 

_ What did Raven even mean when he said Phantom had to stop dreaming? _

 

Their picnic day was cut short though when a sudden storm opened up over them. The two hastily packed up as much as they could, running for the nearest shelter which happened to be a large tree. Huddling under the thick branches, the two sat close to each other to share warmth.

 

Next to him, Aria gave way to a shiver due to her thin dress which was clearly unsuited for the sudden chill. Phantom didn't hesitate, immediately taking off his cape to wrap it around her and keep her warm. 

 

Startled, she clutched onto the cape.

 

"EH?!"

 

"Can't have our dear Empress catching a chill, can we? Your servants will get very suspicious after all."

 

She gave way to a small smile. "Alright Phantom. Thanks."

 

As they both waited out the rain, Aria spoke.

 

"Phantom, you have to stop dreaming."

 

_ What? _

 

Phantom straightened, eyes widening at Aria's words.

 

The maiden turned to him with a teary smile. "It's not good to remain shackled to the past. You'll just set yourself up for more heart break in the long run and remain blinded to the future."

 

"Aria..."

 

"I know. I know you want to stay with me in this endless dream so that you don't have to be in pain every time. But this isn't good for your health. Can't you see that you're hurting not just yourself when you cling on so tightly to me?"

 

"Aria, please -"

 

"No! Listen! This isn't what I want! That day, when Lotus possessed you and nearly made you kill Cygnus, I saved you because I felt you deserved a second chance at life. But you're making me sad and angry at this! All I see is you clinging on tightly to me, holding on so tightly even though you're just giving the enemy fuel to hurt others around you!"

 

His eyes widened at this.

 

"Phantom, stop doing this. You need to leave this world and make peace with yourself so that you won't suffer anymore."

 

"Aria..."

 

"Go back, Phantom. Go back to those who love you the most. That person has been waiting for you for a long time and they need you back," Aria murmured, tears shining in her eyes as she shrugged off Phantom's cape and handed it back to him.

 

Phantom accepted it mutely. "Then you are..."

 

Aria gave him a bright smile. "I'll be right behind you, waiting till you meet with them again."

 

Around him, the rain suddenly stopped, drops of rain frozen in the air unmoving. Shining cracks began appearing all around the rainy landscape and a loud shriek of rage echoed throughout.

 

Aria's smile turned into an angry frown.

 

"Damn it. Looks like she just found out that you're waking up."

 

"Who's this ‘she’ you speak of?" Phantom asked, his cane appearing in his hand as soon as he wished for it.

 

**"Lucid."**

 

As if on cue, the pink haired Commander appeared out of the shadows with a look of unbridled rage on her face as she flew towards Phantom and Aria with glowing butterfly wings.

 

" _ You _ ! You idiot, why couldn't you have slept longer!? If only you slept a little longer, I'll have been able to gather more of your magic more to lure in Mercedes!" She screamed.

 

Phantom smirked despite his confusion.

 

"Well, I never was one for following the rules. Now, kindly release me from this dream before I break free myself."

 

Her lips curved into a haughty smirk. 

 

"You think you can break out so easily on your own? You think too highly of yourself, Phantom. I am the one who possesses the powers of dream manipulation so a simple thief like you can never break free without my say so!"

 

Phantom tilted his head, mulling over her words. "Without your say so? A simple thief? Well, I'm not exactly a 'simple thief' as you called me. I'm a Master Thief and if I can beat the twin Commanders by my own, I think I can handle breaking free of this dream easily."

 

Behind him, he could hear Aria giving way to a long suffering sigh. "Stop egging her on, Phantom."

 

"Well then, I'll be taking my leave."

 

With a theatrical bow, he rose again with a deck of glowing cards in hand. He was quick to throw the cards up in the air, the cards themselves coming back down with a magnificent explosion that pushed Lucid back.

 

While the Commander was distracted, Phantom was quick to flee, his senses open to Aria's spirit. She clung tightly to his shoulders, giving him strength as he summoned twin blue lances to stab at one of the shining cracks that had formed. It didn't really work, the crack not moving even as he buffed himself up and went all out to stab at the crack.

 

_ He had to get out. Fast.  _

 

"Phantom, move! Lucid is coming!" Aria warned.

 

He barely managed to dodge in time, eyes widening at the multicolored orbs that targeted him.

 

He couldn't possibly hope to defeat her alone, not when he was stuck in her dreams and had his magic possibly drained by the Commander.

 

Then an orb hit him right in the center of his chest, pushing him back while Aria screamed his name as she reached for him.

 

He reached out as well, hoping to grab her hand but it was another gloved hand that caught him unexpectedly.

 

Eyes widening, he looked into the mismatched eyes of a familiar mage.

 

**_"LUMINOUS?!"_ **

 

Said mage gripped Phantom's hand tightly without a word, eyes narrowed in concentration as he whirled around with a shield forming to defend them from another strike.

 

"How did you - Hey nerd how are you even in my dream?!" Phantom demanded.

 

Luminous rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Questions later, defence first!"

 

Aria hovered beside them, looking relieved. Before Phantom's eyes, color faded from her, leaving behind a see through image of Aria. 

 

"Thank goodness you're alright. Phantom, Luminous, you both won't do well in Lucid's territory. You need to get out of here!"

 

"Empress Aria?!” The mage gaped in shock at the sight of the former Empress. Then he shook off his shock. “Never mind, considering that this is that petty thief's dream, I'm not surprised. Now, do you have any ideas as to how we can escape?" Luminous questioned.

 

Aria pointed at the cracks. "You both need to work together. Those cracks are already close to breaking this dream apart, but needs an additional boost of energy. If not, the power will just fuel Lucid! So you need to target all of them at once and go all out."

 

"Time to use all our skills then, I suppose," Phantom mused aloud. "You ready then, nerd?"

 

"Ready when you are," Luminous retorted.

 

Back to back, both of them raised their weapons.

 

**_"JOKER!"_ **

 

**_"DOOR OF TRUTH!"_ **

 

Both Phantom and Luminous roared together, Phantom's card boosting Luminous who summoned a giant door. As it opened, pillars of light and darkness combined came crashing down on the various cracks all at once, causing the cracks to widen and finally break apart in one large explosion.

 

The explosion created a huge gust which blew Phantom back briefly and made him lose his footing. Desperate for a handhold, he gripped tightly onto Luminous' hand.

 

"HOLD ON!" The mage howled, stabbing his shining rod into the ground as a handhold. 

 

Phantom held on the best he could, one hand going to his Raven Persona to press it down so that his hat wouldn't be blown away.

 

Then the gust cleared and the two found themselves standing in the midst of a shower of sparkling stars.

 

"Did we - did we do it?" Luminous wondered.

 

"You did very well," the voice came from behind them. Startled, Phantom whirled around, eyes wide with alarm when he noted Aria's faded state.

 

"I... I've done all I could to help you, risking what little power I have left in this world to make sure you both survived. From now on, you'll both have to face Lucid with your full strength and with your other friends by your side. So, I hope you'll stop grieving now, Phantom. Don't give Lucid anymore fuel to lock you away. Look forward to the future with your friends, alright?"

 

"Aria...." Phantom whispered as he reached out for her.

 

The former Empress smiled and stepped away with a shake of her head, eyes gleamed with joyful tears. "Goodbye then, Phantom. I thoroughly enjoyed the dreams we had together."

 

With that, the Empress turned to leave. A raven cawed from above them, a shower of black feathers raining upon the departing Aria. Aria looked up upon hearing the call, smiling and holding out a hand just in time for a taller figure to appear in the midst of the feathers. Said figure tipped up their Raven Persona with a cane to toss a wink at the gaping duo of Luminous and Phantom before bowing over the offered hand. They then took Aria’s hand and tapped the ground beneath them with their cane to disappear again in a burst of feathers, leaving behind a single Raven feather. 

 

There was a long silence before Luminous spoke up, sounding stunned. "Was that... Was that - "

 

"Yea. Yea it was," Phantom replied, rapidly blinking, still stunned himself.

 

Then the starry landscape changed again, this time melting to show an odd town with various townsfolk going about their own business.

 

"Huh. We're back," Luminous muttered. 

 

"Back where?" Phantom asked in confusion.

 

"We're at Lacheln you idiot. Don't you remember? The Alliance asked us to investigate the place when it appeared out of nowhere, then we got paired up."

 

Oh. He remembered now. He had protested loudly at being paired with the grumpy mage, then explored the odd places that had appeared beyond the gate of the Future. It was only at Lacheln that he had separated from Luminous after an argument, causing him to fall into the dream traps of Lucid. Which meant...

 

"You came to rescue me then?" Phantom teased.

 

Luminous, oddly enough, blushed. "Well, I couldn't exactly leave you alone! This place is simply too massive to confront alone so I had to get your idiot ass out of trouble. Only then could we complete our mission here."

 

Phantom smiled. "Thank you then, silly bookworm."

 

Luminous growled, his red eye flaring with anger. "STOP CALLING ME NAMES YOU FOOL!" Then without waiting for Phantom, Luminous stalked off, leaving a laughing Phantom to chase after him.

 

_ And on the rooftops far above the two, a golden eyed Raven watched over them before flapping away into the night.  _


End file.
